


people have gone further than they thought they could

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Branding, F/F, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: Mentor/student noncon body modification (piercing? branding?), possibly ritual related.





	people have gone further than they thought they could

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/285344.html?thread=1612546464#cmt1612546464

Embarrassment was the first thing that flooded through Mirabella's mind. Professor Sanditon had taken her out for a drink to celebrate Mirabella's first successfully completed chapter, and she'd passed out at the table. She felt like a dumb freshman, rather than a grad student who'd caught the eye of one of the finest researchers in the country.

Fear was only the second thing. When she tried to get up—to clean herself, to find the professor, to apologize—she was stopped by thick leather straps wrapped tightly around each of her limbs.

"Hey! Hey! Let me out!" she screamed. "I was out with friends! They'll be looking for me!"

"But I know where you are," said Professor Sanditon.

Mirabella went still and turned her head toward the professor's voice. She sat in a chair next to a fire, fiddling with something Mirabella couldn't see since the edge of the bed cut off her field of vision.

"Professor?" she asked. This couldn't be some sort of _date rape_. The professor was respected, respectable, one of the best in the field. And a woman. And, if Mirabella admitted it, handsome and charismatic. She'd even picked gone home with a woman from a bar who looked like the professor the day she got her offer letter. Just to celebrate.

Perhaps that was it?

"Is this some sort of prank?" she asked. "Because," she laughed weakly, "you got me good. I admit it."

"No, of course not." The professor sounded offended. "I'm very proud of you, Mirabella. The first chapter is one of the hardest, and it shows you're serious about this dissertation. Which means I'm serious about this mentorship."

Mirabella screamed.

Bright white— A hammer to her chest— Pain throbbed through her right breast, and Mirabella couldn't even think to figure out what happened.

She floated for a bit, and whimpered as the professor's hands rubbed some sort of cream into her chest.

Finally, she caught her breath and her wits, and looked down. A stylized "S" had been burned into the inner curve of her right breast.

The professor cupped her breast, pushing it up to make the S stand out starkly as her flesh whitened around it. "This marks you as my student," she said. "When you graduate, I'll complete the crest and all will know you were one of my mentees. If I don't complete it, they'll know you washed out."

"All?" Mirabella asked.

The professor shrugged. "That is, everyone who is anyone in our field. We all have our own ways of marking our special students."

Mirabella's brain hadn't fully returned apparently, because she said, "I thought you were going to rape me."

The professor's grip tightened on her breast, nails digging in. The pain was nothing compared to the still bright throb of the burn. "Well, that too. You are a very pretty girl, Mirabella."


End file.
